


Seeds of Betrayal

by Jade_Tatsu



Series: The Forever Game [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Tatsu/pseuds/Jade_Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius has always served the Dark Lord but in the six years after Voldemort's rise to the position of Minister of Magic, he's had to put up with a rival - James Potter. A man who is quite firmly on the Light side, who openly refuses to swear allegiance to the Dark Lord, yet who Lord Voldemort tolerates. All for no reason!</p><p>Though now Lucius knows the reason. Now all the Death Eater's know the reason and the submission end! He will do anything he can to see that it is over.</p><p>Set as part of The Forever Game and should be read between chapters 26 and 27.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeds of Betrayal

**Lucius on the Announcement of Harry as the Dark Lord's Equal**

       Lucius paced back and forth in his study. Narcissa was visiting friends and Draco was… Lucius didn’t know where his son was, at the moment he didn’t care. He had to forcibly remind himself to breath or he risked hyperventilating from sheer anger. He’d endured change before. His Lord had proclaimed changes which had made no sense but had ultimately been for the best and he’d taken those changes on faith. He’d been patient then but this…. This was far too much!

       Methodically the blond wizard listed his grievances and he was not surprised to find they centred on one man.

       James Potter.

       He refused to swear allegiance to the Dark Lord. He openly admitted that, yet Lord Voldemort left him be, left him alive, had even acted to protect him. It had made no sense.

       Until today.

       Today. Halloween. Two weeks after the final defeat of Dumbledore. It should have been a day for the ultimate celebration of the Dark Forces. Instead it was a day everything became clear. Voldemort had promised an announcement and to the world he had given one, but to those who were still loyal, those who still had faith, it was the death blow. Though it did explain what was otherwise in explicable.

       Announcing the son of James Potter as the second rightful Lord was an insult. It was worse than that, it was betrayal.

       And the arrogant smile on James Potter’s face had been the final nail in the coffin for Lucius.

       He’d been insulted countless times in the Wizengamot and he’d endured censure from his Lord but this was too much. He would not bow to James Potter’s son. He could still see the green eyes laughing at him. Eyes that were so like his bitch of a mother. The low born slut had to sleep with her legs open to have that many children!

       Lucius was angry but he wasn’t sure what he wanted, what he could do. He couldn’t strike the Dark Lord. That would be suicide. If the reports about Harry Potter were to be believed, and Lucius was inclined to believe them since no matter what Lucius thought his Lord would not have announced anyone weak to stand at his side, then his skills were on par with the Dark Lord. The Potter Manner was one of the most well protected of the Ancient House’s familiar homes and well-nigh unassailable and since the numerous brats didn’t attend Hogwarts they were well protected against kidnapping. Even the older ones had body guards.

       That didn’t leave many options.

       Except James Potter himself. But even that was limited. The Patriarch of the House Potter set the standard for his children, and never went anywhere without his own body guards, and taking him on in the Wizengamot was not something he could do. He’d been trying for the last few years only to find that the wizard’s party was sickeningly loyal to him. Even the werewolves were mostly loyal to him… Or rather to his friend, the pack leader Remus Lupin, who, if rumour was to be believed had sworn oaths of allegiance to both Sirius Black and James Potter, which meant if anything happened to him retaliation would be brutal on every level.

       Lucius took a deep breath as he looked upwards at the moon. He was not defeated yet. He would do this, he could do this. It just required the time to be right and when he struck his victory would be the last thing James Potter knew. The blond wizard smiled. Without their patriarch, they would fall, and he would be there to watch.

~x~x~x~

 

 


End file.
